Red Handed
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Ed, and Cats...what could possibly go wrong?


Spoot: Ok, kids...time for something Fluffy!

Ed: OH NOOO!

Spoot: ^.^;

Red Handed

"I don't care Al! put the damn cat down and let's go!" Al looked over at his older brother. If he could poke out his bottom lip, he would have. "But...Brother..." Ed turned his back and crossed his arms. "Put it down Al." He said. He waiting, it was quiet, until Al spoke. "Sorry little guy...I wish I could help you...but my evil brother...is evil!"

"Meow?"

Ed turned around. "What are you telling that animal! That I'm evil! Guilt tripping isn't nice either!" Al stood up and looked at the other boy. "You really don't like animals, do you brother!" Ed crossed his arms. "I never said I didn't..." Al began to storm on ahead. "HEY! WAIT UP!" Ed Exclaimed, running after him.

Ed heard the noise first. He opened his eyes and rolled over in the bed, and sat up. Al was gone for the night. now, Ed was a tough kid...but when he was alone...at night...with strange noises...  
He pulled the covers over his head. "They can't hurt you... there's nothing there! It's in your head...that's it...all imagination..." He squeaked when he heard the noise again, and pulled the covers tighter. "dontkillmedontkillmedontkill me..." He chanted, getting out of bed, wrapping the covers over his head. He looked like a super hero with a hooded cape. "Dontkillmedontkillme..." He opened the door...slowly, it creaked...He hollered out when he saw the small shadow...

"Meow..."

Ed looked down from flailing like a mad man, and there was a little kitty, Sitting on the step. It was cold outside, and a bit damp in the early hours of the night. "GET OUTTA HERE!" He snapped flailing his arms at the cat. It didn't move. Ed stared at it blankly, then stormed off.  
He rushed into the little kitchen-et, and began to tear it apart, looking for anything he could use against the creature that had disturbed his sleep.

He returned to the front do, and nearly died. The door was closed, and the cat sat in the house, flicking his little tail. He looked up. "Meow?" Ed had in his hands, a pot, and a lid. he put the pot on his head and screamed as loud as he could without ripping out his vocal cords.  
"Meow?"  
Ed removed the pot, and looked down at the cat. He pointed his finger at it. "EVIL!" He hissed.  
"Meow?"

Ed was determined to get rid of that damn cat once and for all. He had a box, a stick, and a string. so he set that up and backed up, with the string, into another room. He crouched and waited, and watched. after a few moments, the cat stalked up to the box, sniffing. Ed got himself ready to pull. The cat rubbed his back on the box, and it fell over, making the animal jump and run behind the sofa. Ed dropped the string and cursed.

Ed pulled the mask over his face. It was red, and full of fake boils, and puss. The hair was dark and stringy, and fack blood came from the jagged toothed mouth, that hung open in a frighting way. This was sure to work, this would scare the cat, right out the door. He rushed into the living room spotted the cat sitting on the coffee table licking its paw. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABLOOBLOO BLOOO! BLOO BLOO BLOOOOOOO!" He snapped, doing a little dance. The cat looked up, and began to purr.

Ed stopped dancing and dropped to his knees. He ripped the mask off. "What are you..." He whined. The cat hopped off the table and mad his way over to the boy. It rubbed its back on his metal arm. Ed pulled away. "Stahp!" He said, pushing it. It rolled on its back. Ed just had to look with a few blinks. A boy cat...

The cat reached over and put his little paw on his fleshy arm. Ed looked down, and the kitty began to purr harder. "Is this a plot?" Ed asked, and the kitty twisted and wiggled, to grab his arm in a hug. Ed picked the kitty up, and placed him in his lap. He ran his hand along the little ones back, and it purred harder than ever. "What do you want?" He asked. The cat rolled on its back, with a twist, and looked into his eyes, purring softly.

He had nothing to say, he just wanted to stare, and pet Ed with his paws. Ed watched him, feeling more and more tired, but for some reason, he found it harder to get up. He didn't want to leave the cat behind. He finally decided to get up, making the cat roll out of his lap with a light thud. "I'm going to bed. I'll leave the window open, so show yourself out..." He said. With that he turned to go.

He stopped and turned around, half way down the hall, The cat was right behind him. "Shoo!" He snapped, waving his hands. The cat just looked up at him with that little look, of confusion. "I say, Shoo!" He snapped again, waving. The cat did no such thing, in fact, he strutted into his room. "HEY! Forget it cat! Get outta there!" Ed yelled, following him.

The cat was curled up, on his pillow, purring. "you...UGH...GET OFF!" He snapped, storming over and pushing the cat off his bed, he then jumped into his spot, and got comfy. The cat left the room. "Good...get out..." He said, with a yawn. He closed his eyes, and prepared for sleep. It wasn't long before the cat returned, jumped onto Ed's chest, and curled up.

"No." Ed snapped, pushing the cat to the floor. It jumped back into place, on his chest. "No kitty!" He snapped, removing the cat once more, and once more, the little guy did not take the hint, and jumped on him again. Ed sighed. "Fine...but if you snore..." Ed mumbled. The cat looked up, into his eyes. Ed returned the glance, and pat his head. "What's your deal? Hmm? what's wrong with you? Why wont you leave me alone?" The cat rubbed his head on Ed's chin, with a little purr.

Al entered the house, early that morning an looked around. There was a pot, and lid on the floor, the door was not locked, and the window was open. Al felt scared, oh no! what had happened here! HE rushed to Ed's room, the door was open, so Al peered in, There he saw Ed, fast asleep, with a cat on his chest. Al smiled behind that armor, and let out a little giggle. "Caught ya."

Spoot: HAHAH! Had to!

Ed: you know what! Screw you!

Spoot: I caught you!


End file.
